justdancefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Waking Up in Vegas
|year=2009 |mode=Solo |dg=Kobieta |difficulty=Medium (Średni) |nogm=2 |pc=Magenta |gc=Ciemnozłoty |lc=Pomarańczowy |nowc = WakingUp |pictos= 77 |audio= |perf = Laura Ferretti |dlc = April 22, 2014 (DLC dla wszystkich regionów)}} "Waking Up In Vegas" Katy Perry jest dostępna w Just Dance 2014 '' przy użyciu kodu dostępne tylko dla regionu NTSC (również jako DLC dla wszystkich regionów), ''Just Dance Now oraz Just Dance Unlimited. Wygląd Tancerki Kobieta, która nosi czerwoną opaskę z gwiazdkami, złoto-karmazynowy top ze strzałkowymi paskami i niebieskie miniszorty z granatowymi frędzlami. Nosi także różowe buty i niebieski naszyjnik z czerwonym kwadratem. Na początku tańca, nosi czarną fedorę, którą wyrzuca. Tło Podczas piosenki pojawia się pięć różnych teł. W pierwszym znajdują się złote monety, które wypadają z obu stron w ciemnym miejscu z kilkoma małymi czerwonymi kropkami. Drugie tło ma bąbelki oraz światła, spadający pył oraz objekty skombinowane chaotycznie. Trzecie tło światła poruszające się losowo, znaki, linie i kształty, z których wszystkie są żółte. Czwarte jest takie same jak piąte, lecz ma w zamian fioletowy schemat kolorów. Obiekty na ekranie odchodzą dopóki nie ma niczego. Ostateczne tło ma równoległe linie, które obracają się zanim zanikną. Gold Moves W układzie znajdują się 2 Złote Ruchy: Gold Move 1: 'Wychyl się nisko do tyłu i rozciągnij wolno swoją prawą rękę. '''Gold Move 2: '''Delikatnie rozciągnij swoje ręce szybko w półkole. wakingupinvegasgoldmove1.png|Złoty Ruch 1 VegasGM1.gif|Złoty Ruch 1 ''w grze wakingupinvegasgoldmove2.png|Złoty Ruch 2 VegasGM2.gif|Złoty Ruch 2 w grze Kod Popchips Kodem do użycia na stronie jest OCT3114LYD1, natomiast kod, który otrzymujemy na stronie jest zróżnicowany w zależności od konsoli i regionu Jak zdobyć Waking Up in Vegas *Odwiedź stronę http://www.justdancegame.com/popchips/ *Wprowadź kod OCT3114LYD1 (cokolwiek innego teraz też działa) *Wybierz swoją konsolę (Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360) *Zaakceptuj reguły i warunki *Naciśnij "Redeem" Występowanie w Mashupach Waking Up in Vegas ''występuje w następujących Mashupach: *Birthday'' '''(Best of Katy) *''Kiss Kiss'' (Cowboy) *''No Control'' Podpisy Waking Up in Vegas jest obecne w Party Master mode'ach. Oto podpisy przypisane jej ruchom tanecznym: *Lose Mind *Round Round *Shiny Girl *Vegas Helicopter Ciekawostki *Piosenkę znaleziono w plikach Just Dance 2014 zanim była potwierdzona. *Powodem, dla którego Katy Perry mogła być wybrana do promocji, może być fakt, że jest ona jedną ze wspieraczek oraz nawet ma własny ich smak - Katy's Kettle Corn. *''Waking up in Vegas jest dziewiątą piosenką Katy Perry w serii. *To jest druga piosenka wymagająca kodu w ''Just Dance 2014, po Safe And Sound ''oraz szósta w całej serii. *''Hungover ''występuje w słowach piosenki ze spacją pomiędzy "hung" i "over", tworząc dwa oddzielne wyrazy. *Wyraz "Hell" jest ocezurowany. *Jest to druga piosenka w serii wspominająca Las Vegas w tytule. Pierwszą jest ''Viva Las Vegas. *Jest to trzecia piosenka katy Perry z cenzurą, po California Gurls ''oraz ''I Kissed a Girl. Następną jest This Is How We Do. *Nawet jeśli piosenka została odblokowana za pomocą kodu, twersja DLC jest nadal dostępna w sklepie. **Jeśli jest na liście z kodu, wersja DLC będzie w tym samym folderze co piosenka, jakby była alternatywnym układem. *Po You Make Me Feel..., jest to druga piosenka, która została DLC po byciu dostępną przez kod. *Jest to najtańsze niewyrecyklingowane DLC w Just Dance 2014, kosztując $2.00 (Tyle samo, co układy alternatywne). **However, it costs $3.00 on Xbox One and there is no Redeem Code button on Xbox One. *Awatar tancerki w może być odblokowany za 5 monet Mojo, nawet bez odblokowania piosenki. *Połowa tancerki nie posiada efektu zanikania, który sprawia, że część nóg zanika. Zamiast tego, szorty i nogi wyglądają, jakby się unosiły. *Jakąkolwiek opcję wybierzesz, strona daje ci teraz tylko kod: 5JM-A4HA-CK49-WLCQ-CE33. **Także, możesz wpisać jakikolwiek kod, a strona ci go poda. *W wersji DLC dla PS3, ikona tancerki ma złotą poświatę zamiast ciemnoróżowej. **Także zapowiedź pokazywała tancerkę z niebieską poświatą. wakingup.jpg|''Waking Up in Vegas'' Just_Dance_2014_Waking_Up_In_Vegas.jpg Download (6).jpg wakingup_cover@2x.jpg|Okładka w''Just Dance Now'' 166GRSVCAFEV.png|Awatar w Just Dance 2014 153.png|Awatar w Just Dance 2015 i późniejszych grach 200166.png|Złoty awatar 300166.png|Diamentowy awatar cutmypic2.png Popchips-bags-1-.png|Opakowania Popchips w trakcie promocji wakinguppictos.png|Piktogramy vegasopener.png vegasmenu.png wakingupinbanner.png boxartwuiv.jpg jd2014ps3dlc_different_wuiv_outline_color.jpg|Obraz pokazujący ikonę tancerki z innym kolorem poświaty WakingPromoCoach.png|Tancerka Videos File:Katy Perry - Waking Up In Vegas Just Dance 2014 Xbox One 6 Players - Waking Up in Vegas Just Dance Now - Waking Up In Vegas Just Dance Unlimited - Waking Up In Vegas References en:Waking up in Vegases:Waking up in Vegas Category:Piosenki Category:Piosenki w Just Dance 2014 Category:Piosenki w Just Dance Now Category:Piosenki w Just Dance Unlimited Category:Solo Kobiety